Alan "Spam" Webster
Alan Webster is a hirable mercenary from A.I.M. in Deadly Games. Nonplayable and an alum in Jagged Alliance 2 . Biography Deadly Games "The most recent addition to A.I.M., Alan Webster has served with the United Nations' Peacekeeping forces in some of the world's most troubled spots. Tired of being shot at and finding very little peace to keep, Spam decided it was time for a career change." - '''A.I.M. Dossier' Jagged Alliance 2 ''"Alan Webster's time within the organization was short and hardly memorable. His years of peacekeeping duty seemed to have hampered his aggression and in turn, jeapordized the safety of his squad. Following the incident in Maupaa which led to the death of Johnny "Snake" Edwards, A.I.M. could no longer ignore his inability to take armed men seriously. Spam was court-martialed and received a dishonorable discharge in March 1998." - '''A.I.M. Alumni Gallery' Equipment Deadly Games Basic Equipment *.12g Rifle *Two boxes of .12g ammo *Tool Kit *Radio *Kevlar Vest *3-pocket Assault Vest Normal Equipment *IMI Uzi *9mm Ammo *Tool Kit *1st Aid Kit *Radio *Steel Helmet *Kevlar Vest *4-pocket Assault Vest Great Equipment *M-14 *M-14 Ammo *Tool Kit *Medical Kit *Radio *Kevlar Helmet *Kevlar Vest *5-pocket Assault Vest Relationships Likes *None Is Liked by *None Dislikes *Dr. Raffitto "Raffi" Leevon Is Disliked by *None Hiring Info Deadly Games *Will steal from you should he carry more than five times his salary in money. *Will be upset if he's fired before he participated in at least one mission. :Will quit or refuse to join if: *Your Death ratio reaches 26. *Your Turnover ratio reaches 26. Quotes Deadly Games *"You've never hired anyone as eager as me. I've had to lay low and watch for far too long." - On call'' *''"Micky O'Brien and I go back aways. He travels to hot spots and sells to both sides. Keep your hands on your wallet when you're talking to him." - On call'' *''"I can't wait for the chance to actually discharge my weapon." - Hiring'' *''"See one! My position unknown." - Sneaking up on an enemy'' *''"I have visual contact." - Enemy spotted'' *''"Multiple sightings!" - Spotting more than one'' *''"I'm used to it..." - When shot at'' *''"Somebody write the family..." - Killing an enemy'' *''"All of that company's been accounted for!" - Clearing a map from enemy presence'' *''"Once you learn how to sleep on your feet, you can stay up all night." - After a few turn without action'' *''"It's a privilege to serve under you." - Withdrawing from a mission'' *''"What is with this Raffitto? He's a nutball! Fire him, kill him, just do something with him before he tries to take a scalpel to me!" - Just can't work with Raffi'' *''"Being shot at! Like that's never happened to me before..." - When a merc shoots at him'' *''"I'm happily married, and I want it to stay that way!" - When a female merc uses the hand icon on him'' *''"At the price you paid for it, it better be guaranteed for life and have some gold content." - Getting a bad deal from Micky'' *''"Get with the program! We kill people for a living! Do you think stealing is beneath us?" - Running away with the money'' *''"I'm use to six months stints. The last time I worked for you, I didn't even get a chance to go to the john. Forget it!" - Hiring attempt after firing him unfairly'' *''"I have to say no! Your casualty record is worse than the peacekeeping force I was assigned to... And your guys are allowed to fire back!" - Refusal due to a high death ratio'' *''"Don't break out the champagne just yet, hotdog!" - taunt '' *''"After wearing that blue helmet for nine years, today I actually get to kill something... You!" - taunt'' *''"You're perfect material for the peacekeepers. Heck, they'd probably make you a commander." - taunt '' *''"Show your face, liver-belly!" -taunt'' *''"Offing Raffi can only make the battlefield safer for all of us!" - taunt'' *''"With a set of hair like that, it has to be Raffi. He's a screwball! - taunt'' Category:Mercenaries Category:A.I.M. Category:Characters Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Category:Alumni